moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Horde Leaders of the Blood War
The Horde leaders of the Blood War listed below comprise the important political and military figures who fought for or supported the New Horde during the Blood War. Forsaken of Lordaeron}} .]] * Sylvanas Windrunner is the Warchief of the Horde and Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, one of the most powerful factions of undead on Azeroth. In life, Sylvanas was the ranger-general of Silvermoon, whose leadership acumen and martial prowess were without equal. After being mortally wounded during the battle for the Broken Shore, Warchief Vol'jin declared Sylvanas as his successor with his dying breath, leaving her to lead the Horde against the invading forces of the Burning Legion. Following the Legion's defeat, Sylvanas now leads the Horde against the Alliance in a war that spans all of Azeroth. * Nathanos Blightcaller is the champion and bodyguard of the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and a trainer of new generations of Dark Rangers. In life, Nathanos Marris was the first and last of the Human Ranger Lords. With his body restored by the power of Sylvanas' val'kyr prior to the war against the Legion, Blightcaller took a more active role on frontlines, notably leading Horde forces in the battle of the Seething Shore and taking an active part in the War of the Thorns and the battle for Lordaeron. * Faranell is the Master Apothecary of the Forsaken, having taken the rank following the death of Putress. Following the Battle for Lordaeron, the Horde's apothecaries tried to weaponize the blight infecting the Ruins of Southshore, before the Alliance troops blew up the experiments and encountered Faranell. Nation of Durotar|}} .]] * Varok Saurfang is the High Overlord of the Kor'rkon Guard, leader of the Orcish clans of Durotar and the younger brother of Broxigar the Red. A renowned orc of the Blackrock clan, Saurfang is a grizzled and hardened veteran of countless wars waged on Azeroth, notably serving as the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor during the second War of the Shifting Sands and leading the Kor'kron against the Scourge. A critic of the Warchief, High Overlord Saurfang nevertheless took part in the war of the Thorns and the battle for Lordaeron, being taken captive as a prisoner of war during the latter. * Eitrigg is an aging Blackrock orc warrior and veteran of the First and Second Wars and the war in Northrend. Currently, Eitrigg serves the Horde as an advisor to the Warchief and leads Horde forces in battle, notably taking an active part in the battle for Stromgarde. .]] * Rexxar, Champion of the Horde, is a half-ogre, half-orc beastmaster of the Mok'Nathal clan, and may be one of the few from the clan. He was instrumental in assisting the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion and saved the city of Orgrimmar from Admiral Proudmoore. Due to his mixed lineage, he is a towering and massively muscled warrior, and he wields his two huge axes with tremendous skill and ferocity. Rexxar is always seen with his loyal bear companion Misha. .]] * Baine Bloodhoof is the High Chieftain of the Tauren tribes and the son of the late tauren leader, Cairne Bloodhoof, whom he looked up to as a role model. He is a strong force for moderation, calm wisdom, and unity within the Horde, especially in their dealings with the Alliance. High Chieftain Bloodhoof took part in the battle for Lordaeron, expressing fury when Saurfang was left at the mercy of the Alliance. He later traveled to Zuldazar to ensure that the Horde did not lose sight of what defined them and what made them strong. * Hamuul Runetotem 'is the Archdruid of Thunder Bluff and a venerated leader of the tauren people. He is the highest-ranked tauren in the Cenarion Circle. After Cairne was murdered by Magatha Grimtotem, Hamuul continued his role as advisor to Cairne's son Baine, the new High Chieftain, as well as teaching young druids. Hamuul was part of the dual Cenarion Circle and Earthen Ring forces aiding Magni Bronzebeard to heal Silithus from the wound inflicted by Sargeras. .]] * 'Rokhan is a shadow hunter of the Darkspear tribe, said by Thrall himself to be the Horde's best scout. He once assisted Rexxar to halt Admiral Proudmoore's campaign and notably participated in the war in the alternate Draenor. Since the death of Vol'jin, he is considered a potential public face for the Darkspear trolls, though they have not found a new leader yet. .]] * Lor'themar Theron is the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas and the de facto monarch of the Blood Elves of Silvermoon following the betrayal and death of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Formerly the second-in-command to Ranger General Sylvanas Wndrunner, he assumed temporary leadership of the High Elves after the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, a role which paved his way to regency after Prince Kael'thas' return. A skilled ranger, he defended the Sunwell from void forces lured by Alleria Windrunner's energies alongside Shal'dorei emissaries. He later led Thalassian forces in the battle for Lordaeron. .]] * Liadrin is the matriarch of the Blood Knights, Silvermoon's order of blood elf paladins. Once a high priestess of the Light, Liadrin became disillusioned with her faith after the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas, and spent the following years honing her martial prowess against the undead occupying the Ghostlands, culminating in her participation in the siphoning of M'uru's energies and the subsequent founding of the Blood Knights at the suggestion of Grand Magister Rommath. Lady Liadrin is the main liaison to the Shal'dorei, being a key figure in bringing them in the Horde. She later led Blood Knights and Thalassian forces in the Battle for Stromgarde. Main Leaders * Jastor Gallywix is the current Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel, one of the most powerful goblin trade guilds on Kezan. A former vocal supporter of Garrosh Hellscream, he would eventually become one of the last leaders to support the Darkspear Rebellion after realizing that there was no profit to be found under Hellscream's reign, pledging his loyalty to the new Warchief Vol'jin following the Siege of Orgrimmar. Trade Prince Gallywix is the main authority on Azerite research and authority and funds the Horde war efforts. * The Gob Squad, a group consisting of only goblins. The members of the squad are Grit, Newt, Ticker and Volt. The Gob Squad is sent to Nazmir on Zandalar to aid in the fight against the blood trolls and G'huun. When they first arrived they came under attack by naga. Their mech, known as the A.F.M.O.D., was damaged in their landing, but repaired with the aid of an adventurer named "Speaker of the Horde" by the Zandalari. Their repaired mech is used to clear out the naga forces, and then attack Grand Ma'da Ateena and her corrupted Titan construct at Zul'Nazman. * Ji Firepaw is the Master of the Huojin way. Master Firepaw trains new generations of Horde monks, and he later accompanied the Horde delegation to Zandalar. Main Leaders * Mayla Highmountain is the High Chieftain of the Highmountain tauren and leader of the Highmountain Tribe, assuming the chieftainship after her father Ulan was killed by Dargrul at the beginning of the war against the Burning Legion. After Dargrul was slain and the Legion defeated, Mayla and her people joined their distant kin in Mulgore as members of the Horde. * Lasan Skyhorn is the chieftain of the Skyhorn tribe, one of the four tribes of the Highmountain tauren. Lasan and his eagles arrived to Orgrimmar in order to aid his new Horde allies in freeing Talanji and Zul from Stormwind's dungeons, providing transport and aerial support to the infiltrators and escapees during their escape from Stormwind. * Jale Rivermane is the chieftain of the Rivermane tribe, one of the four tribes of the Highmountain tauren. .]] * Thalyssra is the leader of the nightborne of Suramar. Formerly a close advisor of Grand Magistrix Elisande, First Arcanist Thalyssra opposed the alliance with the Burning Legion during their third invasion of Azeroth, eventually being betrayed during an attempted coup d'état and exiled to the wilds, becoming a nightfallen until the Nightfallen rebellion toppled Elisande and freed Suramar from the Legion. Having established cordial relations with the blood elves of Silvermoon, Thalyssra eventually swore Suramar's allegiance to the Horde, seeking to reclaim her people's place in Azeroth. * Oculeth leads a partial role in the Nightborne society as Chief Telemancer. Oculeth can be found in Dazar'alor in Zuldazar, where he has set up portals to the Orgrimmar, Silvermoon City, and Thunder Bluff. Oculeth is pleased to offer a network of stabilized teleportation to the Horde. * Valtrois is a nightborne and prominent member of the Nightfallen faction of Suramar City in the Broken Isles. Following their admittance into the Horde and the Blood War initiated, she assists the Horde upon their ship docked in Zuldazar. (38 L.C. - Present) * Rastakhan was the God King of the Zandalari Empire. He was blessed by the loa Rezan with a long life, swift healing, and strength beyond most trolls. Seeking the Zandalari's legendary navy, the Horde arrived in Zandalar with Zul and Talanji, who had in turn sought the Horde out in secret to aid them against threats to the trolls. He was killed by Alliance forces in the Battle of Dazar'alor. * Talanji is the current Queen of the Zandalari Empire, formerly the Princess of the Zandalari Empire and daughter of God King Rastakhan. She is a priestess of the loa Rezan. She left Zandalar to negotiate with the Horde because the Zanchuli Council was not doing its duty to protect the kingdom, though she told her father that she was simply going to go exploring. Throughout the Horde's stay in Zandalar, the princess has led numerous expeditions into the land of Nazmir to combat the growing threat of the Blood Trolls. With her father's death at the Battle of Dazar'alor, she succeeded him as ruler of the Zandalari and officially pledged her people to the Horde. * Rakera is the General of the Zandalari Armies and a member of the Zanchuli Council, replacing the traitor General Jakra'zet. A former exile, Rakera was instrumental in discovering Jakra'zet's treachery and in the failed attempt to stop the wakening of Mythrax the Unraveler. * Rata is the High Prelate and a member of the Zanchuli Council. * Loti is the High Priestess of the raptor loa Gonk and a member of the Zanchuli Council. Along with her husband Raal, they were the only members of King Rastakhan's council to not turn traitor. * Raal is the Hexlord of the pterrordax loa Pa'ku and a member of the Zanchuli Council. Along with his wife Loti, they were the only members of King Rastakhan's council to not turn traitor. * Lashk is the caretaker of the reincarnation of the turtle loa Torga and a member of the Zanchuli Council. Notably, Lashk is the first Tortollan to serve on the Council. * Jo'nok is the champion of the direhorn loa Torcali and a member of the Zanchuli Council, chosen to replace the traitor Vol'kaal as the Council's voice of strength. Mag'har Clans}} (38 L.C. - Present) * Geya'rah is the daughter of Durotan and Draka from the alternate Draenor. She served as Warchief Grommash Hellscream's second-in-command during the War between the Lightbound and the Mag'har. She now leads the Mag'har orcs who managed to escape from Draenor, and pledged her people's loyalty to Sylvanas Windrunner and the Horde. San'layn Remnants (38 L.C. - Present) * Dreven was the Blood Prince leading the San'layn forces that had been employed by the Horde, having allied themselves with Sylvanas in the hopes of finding a new home in the Horde after the war in Northrend. Dreven and his San'layn were tasked with clearing a tunnel connecting Nazmir to Vol'dun, but their operation was disrupted by a Sentinel party led by General Shandris Feathermoon. Though he escaped, Dreven was later tracked down to the Crimson Squall during the Horde operation to dredge up bodies of the doomed Third Fleet of Kul Tiras and was killed just shortly before the retrieval of the bodies of Marshal M. Valentine and Captain Derek Proudmoore. Category:Blood War